HIV/AIDS continues to be a major public health threat particularly for AA women. Condom use is an effective method of preventing HIV transmission and a number of interventions have been developed to increase condom use among high-risk populations. Such interventions have been shown to increase condom use intentions and behaviors, but do not change condom use attitudes. The proposed project involves two studies. The first study will examine which characteristics of persuasive communications change attitudes toward condom use. This study will determine whether message type (affective, cognitive or combination) and source characteristics (female, male) promote attitude change about condom use. The second study will assess the effectiveness of an attitude change pilot intervention that is based on the results of Study 1. Taken together these two studies will determine the extent to which message type and source influence the changing of attitudes toward condom use. Conducting this research will provide a valuable experience related to the responsible conduct of research with human participants, as well as issues related to data collection, analysis, and reporting across diverse research sites. In addition, the pre-doctoral award will allow me to receive training in the development and adaptation of HIV prevention interventions. These experiences will help me achieve my goal to become an independent HIV prevention researcher.